Shinshoku ~ Lose Control
by Yersi Fanel
Summary: En Inglaterra, varios años despues del Kuni Tori, la muerte ha elegido a un representante para realizar su acto de presencia. . .


****

"Shinshoku - Lose Control"

- Erosión - Pierdo el Control -

__

( I lose control Togireta kokoro

Sotto kaze ni sarawarete boku wa ten wo aogu )

****

Londres, 1878

"La noche es mas fría de o que pensé. . . .la niebla en este lugar en mas abundante de lo que yo jamás había visto. . . todo parece una escena de terror. . .cualquier extranjero pensaría que se encontrara con una persona del otro mundo al doblar la esquina. . .aunque mas de uno se ha llevado esa impresión con migo. . ."

Un grupo de policías detiene al joven de apariencia japonesa, en una esquina de la tenebrosa calle, en aquélla fría noche

-¿Cual es su nombre?. . .en el estilo Europeo, Primero su nombre después su Apellido- pregunto uno de los policías mirando a su interrogante con algo de ¿miedo, el aspecto de aquel joven se asemejaba mas a un cadáver que a una persona de este mundo, el joven miro aquel hombre a los ojos y respondió

-Kamatari Honjo- uno de los antiguos miembros e Juppon-Gatana al servicio de Makoto Shishio. Ahora este joven samurai trabajaba para el gobierno Meiji, sin embargo hubo muchas circunstancias que lo llevaron al lugar donde se encuentra ahora.

Kamatari por alguna razón lleva un loock fantasmagórico desde hace tiempo, el cabello negro con lo que parecen ser ligeros tonos de blanco, la piel mas pálida de lo habitual y alrededor de los ojos una extraña sombra negra, viste con un traje negro, camisa negra y corbata roja, lleva en las manos algunos libros ya que es estudiante privado de un hombre de prestigio en ese lugar

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo reside en Londres?-

-6 meses- respondió el joven con casi un susurro

-¿en donde vive?- esa pregunta pareció divertirle a Kamatari, alzo la vista hacia una gran mansión que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del lugar, una tétrica mansión. . .

-¿en la mansión Scarlet?. . .- pregunto el policía con algo de miedo en la pregunta

-si. . .-

__

( I lose control Fusagarete yuku

Anata sae kizukazu ni kowashite shimaisou

Good morning, Mr Fear )

Tras terminar con aquellas preguntas, Kamatari siguió su camino hacia la mansión, una gran reja negra con puntas de un filoso metal cercaban todo la mansión, un gran jardín casi muerto adornaba e patio del frente, se podía ver con claridad que en los árboles había algunos murciélagos dormidos, Kamatari abrió el portón y entro al jardín, el cielo estaba mas nublado y se empezaron a oír truenos y ver relámpagos.

Kamatari llego hasta la puerta de la mansión y un hombre que parecía ser el mayordomo abrió la puerta

-joven Kamatari la ama Scarlet desea verlo-

-¿donde esta?- pregunto el joven sin ver al mayordomo, no le caía bien aquel hombre, siempre lo retachaba de un 'joven rebelde y enviado de la oscuridad' a sus espaldas, aunque a Madame Scarlet eso parecía gustarle

-en la biblioteca-

Kamatari entro en la gran mansión, que tenia aspecto de vieja, la mayoría de los mubles estaba cubiertos con sabanas blancas y algunas habitaciones estaba cerradas con llave y no habían sido limpiadas desde hace años.

Kamatari camino por un gran pasillo lleno de retratos lúgubres, de Ángeles vestidos de negro y paisajes muertos, en realidad todo aquello habían sido obra de Carry, protegida de Madame Scarlet, una mujer llena de misterios, su nombre completo era Lidia Scarlet, quien por alguna razón hizo una gran cantidad de movimientos para hacer que Kamatari se convirtiera en uno de los alumnos de intercambio bajo su cuidado, incluyendo numeroso tratos con el gobierno Meiji y la embajada de Japón de Londres.

Kamatari llego hasta la biblioteca y entro, y lo primero que vio fue a Carry una niña de 10 años de cabello negro hasta los hombros, que siempre vestía igual. . .un impecable vestido blanco y una diadema del mismo color, zapatos y calcetas también blancas, la niña estaba sentada en una silla con leyendo un libro.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Madame Scarlet, un mujer que a pesar de ser joven, lucia terrible, vestía de totalmente de blanco, pero su ropa se asemejaba mas a un gris y al blanco, usaba una gran cantidad de anillos y collares de joyas muy caras, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención a Kamatari no eran las joyas de Madame Scarlet, si no la forma de ser de esta mujer

__

( Kakusei sareta no wa nakushita kizuato

Kono karada ga ubawarete yuku

Yakitsukusu taiyou Kage wo kuroku someru

Mou tomaranai, hanasanai de )

-veo que has llegado. . .-

-¿me llamo Madame Scarlet?-

-si. . .tu tutor envió un mensaje. . .dijo que ya no quería seguir con tus clases. . .creo que lo asustas. . .pero no importa. . .a mi me gusta como luce mi ángel negro. . .estudiaras aquí-

-si Madame-

-puedes irte-

Kamatari estaba por irse cuando Carry tomo su mano y lo miro a los ojos sin una expresión en estos, así era Carry, parecía no tener emociones, nunca tenia una expresión en el rostro, siempre seria. . .y pocas veces hablaba. . .Madame Scarlet le dijo a Kamatari que ella era un poco mas abierta con el que con cualquier otra persona, algo raro en la pequeña, Carry no le dijo nada a Kamatari solo lo guió por la enorme mansión hasta el ático, que era la habitación de Kamatari.

Algo que Kamatari no entendía era por que madame Scarlet lo llama 'Su ángel negro', era cierto que la primera vez que Madame vio a Kamatari en la embajada japonesa grito algo extraño sobre los llamados el enviado y un monto de cosas que Kamatari no entendió ni le dio importancia y al ultimo le dijo, "este es el Ángel negro que esperaba, ven con migo, se mi ángel negro", y fue cuando Madame Sacarlet hizo todo tipo de tratos con la embajada para que Kamatari estuviera e con ella

La tormenta se hizo mas fuerte, pero no había lluvia en ella solo truenos y relámpagos, Carry estaba en la ventana del cuarto de Kamatari desde hace mucho tiempo, mirando a la nada, Kamatari estaba leyendo, no le importaba la niña y madame Scarlet, no le importaba nada, solo estaba en aquel lugar precisamente por que nada de eso le importaba

-buenas noches Señor Miedo. . .- dijo Carry sin analizar lo que decía, Kamatari levanto la vista para ver a la niña se levanto de la cama y la jalo lejos de la ventana

-¿por qué has dicho eso?-

-el fue quien te envió aquí, Madame me lo dijo, dijo que su Ángel negro llego por el Señor miedo lo atrajo hasta aquí¿eres el Ángel negro de Madame?-

Kamatari no dijo nada, era verdad, parecía un Ángel negro, pero a el no le agradaba a idea de pertenecerle a alguien, no le agradaba escuchar a la voz de una persona que parecía una anciana por toda la casa, gritando cosas que no tenia sentido para los habitantes de aquella casa.

-¡El Señor miedo me trajo lo que quería, la oscuridad que reina en las afueras se hará eterna, se que es lo que yo deseaba!-se escucho por toda la casa, era Madame Scarlet gritando de nuevo, Kamatari miro a la puerta esperando que no se dirigiera hasta su habitación, no quería lidiar con ella en ese estado de nuevo

-tu no quieres ser el Ángel negro de Madame, tengo razón. . .¿o no?-

-no me molesta ser lo que Madame quiere que sea pero. . .-

-no queda mucho tiempo. . .-

-hay un traidor entre nosotros. . .-

-el ambiente se tornara diferente. . .-

-el traidor ha empezado a moverse. . .-

__

( I lose control. . . . . I lose control )

Kamatari miro a la niña, ese brillo, esa mirada sin expresión, la pequeña tenia algo que Kamatari respetaba, la niña se quieto el dije que solía tener en el cuello, un ángel, ese era la figura que tenia el dije, Kamatari se arrodillo y la niña le puso el dije a Kamatari, la pequeña tomo de la mano a Kamatari y este se dejo llevar por la pequeña sin reproche, ahora se había vuelto como ella, sin expresión en la mirada o en la voz, solo un ser que esta ahí. . .

-¡HAAA!- se escucho el grito de la muerte, una persona había caído en la mansión, el ambiente se lleno con el olor de la sangre, ambos miraron al pasillo y caminaron hacia el vestíbulo, el reloj marco las once de la noche, la hora había llegado, amos tenia que ir a donde madame Scarlet para cumplir con lo que ella les tenia planeado desde que los eligió, ahora Kamatari sabrá por que había sido llevado hasta esa gran mansión. . .

al bajar, vieron con claridad que el que yacía muerto era una de las doncellas de compañía de madame Scarlet, en lago escarlata la rodeaba, el olor de la sangre no parecía afectar a los jóvenes, madame Scarlet acudió al lugar para ver lo que pasaba, vio a la joven muerta y a sus 'niños' frete a ella, después un hombre la empujo y callo al suelo, Kamatari ayudo a Madame Scarlet a levantarse, el vestido de Madame se había manchado con la sangre de la joven, Kamatari sintió algo, ella no era la única muerta en aquella mansión casi podía asegurarlo

-hay mas de uno sin vida en este lugar. . .-

-el traidor se ha adelantado a nuestros movimientos. . .-

-¿qué es lo que les pasa niños?-

-Mamá el señor miedo te quiere a ti. . .-

-pero el me trajo un regalo, no me haría daño-

-el no es el señor miedo que nos ayuda, si no el que nos ha traicionado. . .-

-Ruper. . .-

Los 3 caminaron por la enorme casa, fueron encontrando cada vez mas personas muertas, en las habitaciones cerradas con llave yacían varios cadáveres, todo era una escena horrible, la luna iluminada la noche, pero en la mansión reina la oscuridad. . .

__

( I lose control Haru-meku kisetsu ni

Mada osanai hitomi wa shuumatsu wo osoreta )

Al llegar al sótano se encontraron con quien buscaban. . .

-ahí esta, el Señor miedo mato a todos. . .-

Ruper estaba en el sótano con una daga en la mano y la ropa cubierta de sangre, tenia un mirada llena de miedo. . .

-¿Por qué has hecho esto Ruper, atraer innecesariamente la muerte a mi casa!-

-¡en este lugar reina la maldad todo ellos eran enviados de la oscuridad, en especial esos niños a quien protege, Ángeles negro, así los llama, no son mas que enviados de la oscuridad!

-es que lo son, son mis Ángeles negro, yo los busque y los encontré para que estuvieran con migo. . .-

-¡callese!-

-¿cómo te atrevez?-

-usted también es una enviada de la oscuridad, todo a su alrededor lo comprueba, todo lo que veo, yo he venido a terminar con todo esto-

-mentira-

-¿tu que sabes niño!-

-tu dices que vienes a terminar con la oscuridad, aquí no hay semejante cosa-

-tu tienes miedo de ti mismo por que aquí se pude ver quien eres-

-nadie-

-no eres nadie-

-nada mas que un hombre que lo perdió todo por un error-

-hace 10 años mataste a la persona equivocada y lo perdiste todo-

-ahora volverás hacer lo mismo, pero nadie mas saldrá herido-

-iras al otro mundo-

-cuando el reloj marque las doce reinara el silencio. . .-

-¡Cállense!-

Ruper saco un pistola y amenazo a los niños con ella, pero ellos no hicieron nada, solo seguían ahí mirándolo, hasta que finalmente ambos al unísono dijeron

-Buenas noches Señor Miedo-

__

(I lose control Hira-hira ukabu

Chou-cho wa tsukamaerare hari-tsukerareta ne

Good morning, Mr Fear )

-¿Qué, quisieron decir con eso?-

de la nada se empezo a escuachar un risa siniestra, algo estab en la casa, rupers corrio y tomo a carry en brazosos y salio corriendo de ahí

-¡Carry!

-yo iré por ella- dijo Kamatari empezó a seguir aquel hombre por la mansión. Carry seguía viendo al piso mientras Ruper corrió por toda la casa huyendo de lo que le causaba miedo, sabiendo que no tendría existo en lo que quería, pero aun así seguía corriendo, llego a la sala, donde mas de 5 personas estaba muertas, aquélla casa tenia muchas persona que ayudaba en ella, pero Ruper no recordaba haber matado e esas. . .¿niñas?

-¿pero que es esto, de donde salieron esta niñas?-

-el señor miedo las trajo para acompañarlo. . .-

-¡cállate niña!-

Ruper soltó a Carry junto a las otras niñas que se levantaron del suelo, tenia los ojos completamente blancos, Ruper tuvo miedo, detrás de el estaba Kamatari quien seguía mirándolo

-¿qué pasa aquí!-

Kamatari camino hacia Carry y se paro junto a ella y miraron a los ojos aquel hombre, las 5 niñas con aspecto de fantasmas rodearon a Ruper

-el señor miedo ha venido por ti. . .-

-has sido un hombre malo. . -

-al Señor miedo eso no le gusta. . .-

-así que te iras. . .-

-adiós señor Ruper. . .-

-buenas noches Señor Miedo

__

( Dakusei sareta no wa nakushita kizuato

Osaerarenai kono ude sae

Yakitsukusu taiyou Kage wo kuroku someru

Sou kizukeba waratteta )

el ambiente se puso frió y terrible, todo se veía oscuro, Ruper sintió un frió terrible, algo penetraba dentro de el, el frió puñal de la muerte lo estaba atravesando. . .todo era miedo. . .si. . .El Señor Miedo estaba en aquel lugar. . . Ruper clavo el puñal en su acecino. . .me mataron mutuamente. . .o al menos eso vieron los presentes

( I died, then my instinct was born

I died, then my instinct was born

I died, then my instinct was born

I died, then my instinct was born

instinct was born )

La policía rodeo la casa, afuera de esta estaba Kamatari y Carry, ambos veían todo fríamente, uno de los policías se les acerco. . .

-Madame Scarlet fue encontrada muerta junto al acecino, no pudimos hacer nada por ella, parece que ella se suicido. . .lo lamento. . .ahora tendremos que ver quien se hará cargo de ustedes

-Yo lo haré- dijo un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza

-¿quién es usted?-

-soy el padre de Carry y tutor de Kamatari-

-pues que así sea. . -

el policía se fue, Kamatari y Carry miraron aquel hombre, sonrieron y dijeron al unísono:

- Buenas Noches Señor Miedo -

****

FIN

Autora: Yersi Fanel.

Coreco: Shinshoku Lose control

Interprete: L'ArcenCiel

16 de Mayo de 2002


End file.
